Incomplete
by Evato
Summary: Incompleto. Esa es la palabra que utiliza para definir cómo se siente sin ella. A veces ocurren cosas que no se pueden evitar y tienes que vivir con ello. "El mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos"


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Si fuera mío el Gruvia existiría desde el primer momento.

La canción en la que me he basado se llama _Incomplete_ de los _Backstreet Boys_.

 **Incomplete**

En unas calles desiertas debido a la tormenta que Magnolia estaba presenciando se hallaba un joven mago caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo. Su camisa había desaparecido y sus manos estaban protegidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Nada fuera de lo normal" pensarían los ciudadanos si lo vieran más no era como un día cualquiera. Si alguien se fijara bien, vería que el chico está más serio de lo acostumbrado y tiene la mirada perdida, con una mezcla de emociones: furia, impotencia, debilidad… tristeza.

"Los espacios vacíos me llenan de agujeros" piensa el alquimista de hielo viendo a su alrededor, observando nada más que rostros distantes. Los rostros de sus compañeros de gremio a los que dejó atrás mientras se iba, sin un lugar a donde ir, sin ningún plan, más no le importa. Sin ella ya todo le da igual. Sin ella no encuentra reposo. "¿A dónde voy? Todos se lo preguntan"

Lo ha intentado, ha intentado seguir adelante como si no la hubiera conocido. Está despierto pero su mundo está medio dormido, como si todo lo que estuviera viviendo estos últimos meses fuera un sueño. Reza porque sea eso, reza porque su corazón roto sea reparado. "Pero sin ti, todo va a ser… incompleto".

Las voces de sus amigos y la voz de su cabeza, todas le dicen que debe seguir adelante pero no puede, es como si estuviera nadando en un océano completamente solo. Estaba escrito en su rostro aquel día, la última vez que la vio lo supo. Ella seguía preguntándose si cometieron un gran error y él deseaba haberle dicho que sí, que por favor volviera con él al gremio y olvidara el pasado. Pero no lo hizo, únicamente la observó sin decir nada, viendo cómo las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, otra vez.

Los pies del chico que parecían no tener claro a dónde se dirigían se detienen frente a una verja. Con paso lento la abre y se adentra por el camino rodeado de frondosa vegetación. Camina durante unos minutos más y respira hondo, hacía tiempo que no iba a visitarla y hoy por fin volvía a verla. Se sienta en la hierba mojada y observa impasible la roca que hay frente a él.

-No era mi intención humillarme pero… parece que no puedo dejarte ir- empieza a decir el mago- No debí… no debí haberte dejado enfrentarte a este mundo tú sola.

Lágrimas caen sin parar de los ojos grises del alquimista mientras mira indefenso la tumba que se impone delante de él. En ella se puede leer perfectamente el nombre de la persona que está enterrada: Juvia Loxar.

-No quiero… no quiero dejarte ir- solloza mientras los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente.

 _Había pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a Juvia, fue de casualidad. Él estaba en una misión solo y ella estaba de paso en aquel pueblo. Desde que decidió dejar el gremio y alejarse de una vez por todas de él no se habían vuelto a ver. Gray siempre se preguntó a dónde había ido, porqué no había vuelto, ¿tanto le había dolido su indiferencia? Él realmente la quería, pero para protegerla de su "maldición" debía mantenerse alejado de ella. Por eso, aunque le dolía horrores no verla y sentía que le faltaba algo cada vez que respiraba, no la buscó. Se calló y aceptó su marcha. Por eso, mientras escuchaba a Juvia llorar indefensa y le preguntaba si había hecho mal, si la había echado de menos, él no contestó. La volvió a dejar ir, por culpa de su frialdad, de su cobardía por ser feliz. Qué tonto había sido, qué estúpido. Si él no… si él hubiese sido sincero por una vez en su vida en ese momento no estaría leyendo la noticia que había impactado a todos sus compañeros._

 _-No… no puede ser- oyó decir a Lucy mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba._

 _-Esa mujer… ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?- dijo Gajeel mientras hacía pedazos el periódico y le pegaba un puñetazo a la pared._

 _Todos estaban en shock. Algunos lloraban, otros intentaban mantener la calma y consolar a los demás aún cuando estaban igual de mal, otros se dedicaban a romper mesas y sillas, dejando salir su frustración de algún modo y Gray… Gray estaba quieto, como una estatua de hielo. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos se habían opacado, eliminando el brillo que suelen caracterizarlos. No hablaba, no lloraba, no hacía NADA. Pero no porque no sintiera dolor, sino porque su mente no lo aceptaba. Juvia no podía haber muerto. No podía. Tenía que ser un error, aquel gremio oscuro no tendría que haberse encontrado con ella, no tendría que haberla capturado, ni mucho menos haberla torturado hasta matarla intentando conseguir información sobre Fairy Heart. ¿Cómo diablos sabían de la existencia de aquel poder? ¿Cómo demonios habían conseguido esas esposas que anulan la magia? El interior del chico era un torbellino de emociones. Poco a poco fue consciente de todo. Hacía tiempo que había dejado el gremio pero aún así, saber que nunca más volvería a verla, que nunca vería sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, sus celos. Que nadie nunca más lo llamaría "Gray-sama", que ninguna chica a su alrededor sería una "rival de amor". Saber todo eso fue demasiado para él, el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a golpearlo con sus puños, llegando a hacerse tanto daño que la sangre corría por sus manos. Simplemente lloró y gritó como nunca antes, descargando un gran nivel de maná que congeló todo el gremio y después… después simplemente perdió el conocimiento._

Lo recuerda como si hubiera ocurrido ayer mismo y ya hacía medio año que Juvia había dejado el mundo de los vivos, se había ido, llevándose con ella una parte de Gray, una gran parte. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la tumba mientras sus manos acariciaban el nombre grabado.La lluvia seguía cayendo en ese cementerio donde un chico por fin fue sincero consigo mismo, pero de pronto el cielo se despejó y una ligera brisa removió los negros cabellos de Gray. Éste levantó su vista y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Frente a él podía ver a Juvia, tal y como la recordaba. Ella se acercó y se agachó para estar a su misma altura, le rozó la mejilla con su mano, como si estuviera intentado limpiar sus lágrimas, pero en lugar de sentir su tacto sintió un escalofrío. "Gray-sama, debe vivir" oyó la voz en su cabeza ya que la chica que tenía delante no movió su boca que únicamente sonreía. "Gray-sama… ¡Juvia lo ama!" fue lo último que escuchó pues cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no había nadie más y la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. Solo fue un sueño, un bonito sueño.

Se levantó lentamente del suelo y observó la tumba. En su cabeza sucedían imágenes de todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Juvia y lo supo, ella iba a estar siempre con él.

-Viviré. Viviré por ti, Juvia… pero sin ti, todo va a ser… incompleto.

 **Fin**

Espero que os haya gustado, quería poner como advertencia que había la muerte de un personaje, pero no quería que se supiera desde el principio. Debo confesaros que lloré un poco al escribirlo. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, ¡gracias por leer! Besos y abrazos.


End file.
